Question: Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{3r - 6}{r - 8} = 6$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r - 8$ $ 3r - 6 = 6(r - 8) $ $3r - 6 = 6r - 48$ $-6 = 3r - 48$ $42 = 3r$ $3r = 42$ $r = \dfrac{42}{3}$ Simplify. $r = 14$